When the Storm Clears
by AMiserableLove
Summary: Three days. It had rained for three days. The heavy sheets came down hard, making it impossible to trek through the jungle, the nearly black sky threatening that there was no end in sight. Three days. It had been three days since they had gotten separated from their group. Tumblr drabble...*rated M*


_**I know I have WIPs but I was stuck at the dealership waiting on my car and this was just a quick drabble I came up with and posted on Tumblr and was asked to upload here.**_

_**This is pretty much porn without plot. And it's a quickly written drabble so it's not as detailed as my other smut. Enjoy!**_

_**As always reviews are cherished and appreciated :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**_

* * *

Three days.

It had rained for three days.

The heavy sheets came down hard, making it impossible to trek through the jungle, the nearly black sky threatening that there was no end in sight.

Three days.

It had been three days since they had gotten separated from their group.

The air was heavy and thick, the unspoken words that lingered between them creating an almost unbearable atmosphere in the too small fairy hut they had been forced to seek shelter in.

Three days.

Three days of stress-filled arguing, of heated looks and barely there touches.

Until suddenly the tension had come to a head in a flurry of bitter words and accusations, followed by an abrupt kiss, a weak attempt at a slap in the face, and then finally, _finally, _a blur of clothes flying, lips meeting and teeth and tongues clashing.

All leading up to this moment—this imminent, inevitable, unavoidable, desperate, _desperate_ moment.

Her fingers grasped his shoulders, digging into the skin there as she tilted her neck upwards, her back arching off the cold and damp floor offering her body to him as she sucked in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, unable to face the penetrating and piercing blue of his searching and knowing gaze. His stubble scratched along her jaw as he nibbled and suckled, his hook danced up along her hip as the unyielding weight of his body pressed into her heavily—his arousal, hard and pulsing nudging between her open thighs. Feeling him, knowing what was to come, she shuddered into his embrace, her nails biting deeper into him before gliding down his back for a better, stronger grip—her hands exploring every small scar and raised and jagged long healed wound that decorated the skin there. Their breathing, shaky and hushed, mingled together as he lifted his head from her neck, the way she felt him still and stiffen, signaling to her that he was waiting for her to open her eyes.

Waiting for her to look at him.

"Emma."

Swallowing, a soft buzzing humming in her ears at the sound of his rough and lilting tone, she licked her lower lip carefully, sweeping her tongue across it quickly before drawing it into her mouth. There were so many voices screaming in her head, so many reasons behind why what they were doing was wrong—Henry was waiting for her to rescue him, Neal was alive, any moment they could be ambushed and attacked, her emotions were all over the place—and still, above all that, one single reason stood out blatant and obvious…

_He_ absolutely fucking terrified her.

So, so, many reasons for her to push him away, for her to flee, for her to run away fast.

_No._

_Too late._

_Not soon enough._

_Run._

_Stay._

_Never look back._

Taking in a steadying breath, she waited a heartbeat, and then another, before opening her eyes, her lashes fluttering momentarily as she met his vibrant and heated stare.

Oh God.

_Oh. _

_God._

Even with all her clothes discarded in a heap next her, even as she laid naked beneath him, allowing him to touch her, lick her, nibble her; it wasn't until that moment—looking him right in the eye—that she felt truly stripped, completely exposed, and undeniably vulnerable.

Her heart pounded.

Her vision dimmed.

And the rain, hammering against the small hut, came down even harder.

Slowly, slowly, still holding her stare, he ghosted his good hand down her leg, his touch nearly feather light, leaving a trail of heat in its wake as he ran his fingers down to her calf dusting the skin there lightly before drawing it up to wrap around his waist. A small lingering caress from ankle to thigh, he settled himself more firmly against her, the tip of his length gently pushing into her aching and wet entrance, the simple action bringing a startled gasp to her lips as her drifting eyes shot to his again.

Too much.

Not enough.

More.

Stop.

_Never let go._

Settling his hook near her head, his eyes burning into hers, he reared back fractionally, granting some space between their rain-slick and sweat soaked bodies before, with a tilt of his lips and a raise of his brows, he pushed forward suddenly, sinking into her in one hard and deep thrust. Her voice, raspy and somewhat shrill, cried out loudly and her eyes squeezed shut tight, opening again as her hips lifted of their own accord, attempting to chase him back into her when he withdrew slowly—a small infuriating whimper escaping her, cut off abruptly when with a soft grunt and a mumbled curse he pushed back into her again before stilling once more.

Good.

So good.

Heat.

So much heat.

He stayed like that a moment, seated deep inside of her, unmoving as they stared into each others eyes—her walls fluttering around him, the sound of her heart thumping ringing in her ears, the feel of her pulse racing echoing in her head. And watching as a barrage of emotions flashed across his face, hearing as his breathing labored, and feeling as his body tensed before trembling slightly; she noticed with some dim sense of satisfaction that she wasn't the only one grasping for some semblance of control.

He was just as affected as she was.

Shifting slightly, the small movement causing her mouth to fall open fractionally as her eyes widened considerably, something hot and burning stirred within her.

And goddammit he really needed to move.

She felt so full.

So unbelievably stretched.

_She was going to break._

The burn and pull, sent pulsing waves of pain tinged pleasure shooting down her body, coursing through her veins until finally it all pooled together low in her belly.

And good God he really needed to fucking _move now.  
_

"Please…oh God please. Hook…move. _Please_…"

She rasped the words out, hating herself for allowing the moment of weakness even as her hips tilted upwards after—silently begging him with her body once again. She needed more. She couldn't take the unforgiving heat, she couldn't handle the swarm of emotions that threatened to break past their well guarded barriers. She needed to get lost in him. She needed to feel him moving inside of her—taking her, claiming her, and branding her forever.

It was wrong, it was risky, it was scary as hell.

And she wanted it…badly.

Locking her gaze with his once again, she looked at him hard, silently conveying through her eyes what she couldn't say out loud…what she needed with a frantic sort of built-up desperation…

_All of him._

And with the look, with that one penetrating stare, something inside of him seemingly snapped, breaking him of his wavering control.

Suddenly he was moving—fast, hard, and deep.

He took her almost violently; roughly slamming into her again and again and again, forcing sensation after sensation on her as both pain and pleasure fought to outdo each other—the sounds of their bodies coming together, the slap and slide, echoing over the steady pour of the rain that drummed on outside. Dimly, she heard through the haze in her head and the whirl in her ears, her raspy pants and moans and his hoarse grunts and groans; they whispered in the air around them, breaking up the unyielding sounds of the age-old dance they were both entirely and recklessly engaged in.

And damn if it wasn't the most erotic thing she'd ever heard.

As he shifted his angle, hitting her so deep that her body protested, even as her leg wrapped tighter around his waist, he suddenly brought his good arm up her body. Grabbing at the hand she had hooked around his neck, he forced it to the ground next to her head, pinning it there harshly and tangling his fingers with hers, pinching them into her skin as he began to piston into her faster—his control seemingly failing as his thrusts alternated from deep to shallow and then back again.

_She was drowning._

Her breathing coming in short.

Her vision fogged and dim.

She couldn't take it.

She'd never survive it.

It was suffocating, overwhelming…devastating…

"Breathe."

She wanted to laugh at the sudden and murmured statement, his breath ghosting across her face as he continued to move inside of her, hitting her just right, nearly causing her toes to curl as she struggled against his bruising grip—wanting to pull him closer while simultaneously desperate to push him away. Arching her hips upwards, her free hand fisting into his hair, she felt the telling pull of something inside of her; her walls began to tighten around him, the gasps and hushed moans that continued to escape her lips becoming louder and closer together, as he thrust into her again and again and again.

_More, more, more._

She'd never be able to come back from this.

She could almost feel the walls around her heart crumbling as they began to crack and break—hinting of acceptance, threatening to let him in.

"Come for me Emma."

His words came on the heels of a deep thrust, his voice gruff and harsh, wrapped itself around her as he leaned back slightly, his hand suddenly releasing hers, snaked between their bodies to rub at her clit roughly—the touch sending a jolt of heat through her, followed by a spark of dancing pleasure.

And with the harsh caress, with the ruthless demand, she was helpless to deny him.

The pressure that had been gathering and coiling inside of her snapped suddenly, and she was falling. Falling, falling, falling. Waves of ecstasy wracked her body, washing over her completely and shooting her to somewhere else entirely—another world, another realm, another dimension—somewhere far, far away.

_She was gone._

Tensing abruptly she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding—shuddering and quaking—the sound of her broken sobs resonating around them as her orgasm continued to claim her. Dimly, as she clenched him tight, she felt him still above her, faintly as her eyes rolled back and her lashes fluttered, she saw him glance down at her. And then, with a pained look and a muttered oath, he breathed out her name—awe, reverence, lust, hope, desire—echoing in that one word, before he stiffened, shook, and cursed out his release, coming deep inside of her—the hot and spurting feeling warming her insides and drawing out her climax as she whispered jumbled words and incoherent phrases.

_Relief._

_Release._

_Redemption._

She felt boneless, exhausted and thoroughly sated. And laying under his weight, feeling the beat of his rapid heart thumping against her chest, she waited for the inevitable feelings of regret, of fear, of panic.

But instead all she felt was something both shocking and liberating…

_Contentment._

A moment of brief sanctuary, a feeling of belonging.

As he lifted his head and looked down at her, brushing a stray strand of damp hair away from her flushed face, his fingers lingering on her skin tenderly, she watched, with no small amount of awe, as the storm in his eyes faded and the tightness in his features softened—something both vaguely familiar and slightly new flickering in his vividly blue gaze.

And over his shoulder, just outside the rickety walls of their hut, she saw, with a dim sense of wonder, the rain lighten and the clouds break, as the sun, bright and burning, made its first appearance in days.

The skies were clear again.

**End.**

* * *

**_Of course Tink's tree-house was put in the middle of Neverland so that creepers like myself could write smutty fanfiction. Why else would they have put it there?!_**

**_Review?!_**


End file.
